Shokkingu Shibai
by catke
Summary: A few classes at Kaibara High School are putting on a play for their school festival! It's a zodiac based play, Yuki gets cast as the cat, and Kyo the rat! Will this drive them crazy, or cause them to see each other in a different light?
1. Chapter 1

I have another idea! (What else is new, neh?) 

**Summary:** The school's annual festival is coming up soon and the school is putting on a play! Kyo gets cast as the rat, and Yuki the cat! Oh noes! Can the situation bring them together, or will it drive them farther apart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba or anything related to it. :(

* * *

**:Shokkingu Shibai :**

**Chapter I

* * *

**

"We ("_YOU_" Nao yelled) have decided to have our play reenacting the story of the Chinese zodiac!" Kimi squealed to the three or so classes assembled before her.

Instantly three sets of eyes widened.

"Kimi…Why didn't you tell me? We didn't vote on that at the meeting…" Yuki whispered in Kimi's ear.

"Aww Yun-yun! You don't like my decision?"

"Well at least as President, I'd like to know…" Yuki spluttered.

"That idea is so STUPID!" Kyo interjected loudly.

"Alright everyone! Now we're going to cast the rolls!" Kimi Toudou squealed happily, ignoring the red headed teen.

Kyo groaned. _This is going to be so stupid._ He thought to himself.

Kimi wrote up all the roles on the board.

**"Zodiac Play Roles"** She wrote in flowing script, the "I" dotted with a heart.

_God-  
Rat-  
Cow-  
Monkey-  
Horse-  
Dragon-  
Dog-  
Snake-  
Bird-  
Rabbit-  
Boar-  
Sheep-  
Tiger-  
Cat-_

Was written right below the fancy title.

Kyo twitched. "_Rat_" was second to "_God_" and "_Cat_" was last.

Yuki relaxed in his seat. A play couldn't do any harm. It was just a dumb school play.

"Okay! Nominations?" Kimi squealed some more.

"I NOMINATE KYO AS THE RAT!" A rabid fangirl screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL? No way!" Kyo protested with raging fury.

"But you're so _regal,_ Orange-top!" Uo snickered.

"Shut up!" He responded loudly.

"Anyone to second that?" Kimi smiled on. Kyo continued to protest in the backroud.

"Me!" Another girl waved her arm franticly.

"Okay!" Kimi wrote Kyo's name near "_Rat_"

"Tohru should be the monkey!" A Yuki fan club member called out. The rest of the club laughed.

"Uotani for the boar!" A student called out.

"Momiji for God!" Everyone turned to look at the speaker. A small shy girl looked around embarrassed. Momiji smiled.

"Cool!" Momiji grinned larger. He flashed the girl a smile and a peace sign. The girl fainted with happiness.

"Hanajima for the cow!" A Yuki fan club member called out. Once again the club snickered.

The nomination process and voting went on as such for a long while, until finally the board read:

_God-Momiji Sohma _

_Rat-Kyo Sohma _

_Cow-Saki Hanajima _

_Monkey-Tohru _

_Horse-Kinoshita Minami (Prince Yuki Fan Club member)_

_Dragon-Naohito Sakuragi _

_Dog- Mio Yamagishi (PYFC member)_

_Snake-Kakeru Manabe _

_Bird-Machi Kuragi _

_Rabbit-Kiru Rinasuke (Random fangirl in Momiji's class. You probably won't see very much of her)_

_Boar-Arisa Uotani _

_Sheep-Hatsuharu Sohma _

_Tiger-Kimi Toudou (With hearts on the I's)_

_Cat-_

"Okay everyone! We have one more opening, for the cat. It seems no one wants to be the poor rejected fool, the cat!" Kimi announced.

"OI! Just what do you mean by that!" Kyo exclaimed angrily, jumping to his feet.

Kimi blinked.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" She pouted. By that time the entire group was staring at Kyo.

Kyo sat down, still seething. "Don't say my name like that." He snapped instead.

"Well anyway! Who doesn't have a role yet?" Kimi happily continued.

Yuki slouched lower in his seat. He wouldn't be forced to be the cat. He hated the cat. Yup he did. He was so damn annoying.

"Oh no! Poor Yun-Yun has to be the forsaken cat!" Kimi had spotted him.

_I should have ran for it._ Yuki groaned inwardly.

"Kimi, I think I'd like to help out with the sets rather than act. Someone else can be the cat."

"I'm sure you'll make the cat into a wonderful role Yun-yun!" And with that, she wrote "Yun-yun" in flowing calligraphy next to "Cat".

"Yun-yun, you should be a part of this! You're Student Council President!"

Yuki glowered down at his desk. He didn't like to act, but to play the role of his rival? Preposterous.

"Okay everybody! I'm going to write the script within the next two days, so if you have any suggestions, please give them to me by the end of the day tomorrow!" Kimi gushed.

"HEY! Who says you get to write the script!" Kyo called out.

"Why, you don't want me to write it? Do you think I'll do a terrible job?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she clasped her hands together. She stood next to Kyo, and widened her eyes, puppy-dog style.

"Wha-wait! Don't cry! I hate it when girls cry! Gah just shut up! Write the damn script!" Kyo stumbled. Girls and their stupid emotions.

Kimi then appointed a costume committee, a group of techies to work on the lighting and sound effects, and a group to work on sets.

Not too long after all the business was finished, the bell rang. Yuki let out a big sigh. Finally it was over.

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki headed out the school doors and began their venture home.

"Oh I do hope I don't disappoint anyone being the monkey…" Tohru worried. Both Kyo and Yuki sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Honda-san, you'll make a great monkey." Yuki said. She **would** make a great monkey. She acted **just** like Ritsu sometimes…

"What the hell, I don't want to be the damn nezumi in this stupid play! Why would I want to play a weak bastard?" Kyo grumbled.

"And I don't want to be a stupid character, but it seems we are both stuck." Yuki retorted sharply.

"Who're you callin' stupid, stupid?" Kyo hissed.

"Um…Excuse me..." Tohru tried to stop the imminent fight.

"I believe that would be you, stupid cat. Or did you not comprehend that the first time around?"

"Um, Kyo…" Tohru tried again.

"THAT'S IT! YOU, ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Kyo formed an attack position.

"Yuki…Kyo…" Tohru once again tried in vain.

"I'll just be wasting my time _again_, but if that's really what you want…"

By this time, the trio was deep in the woods. Kyo rushed at Yuki and threw a punch. The rat easily dodged it, and kicked his cousin in the stomach. The cat flew into a tree. Kyo stood back up and assumed another attack stance. Yuki stood calmly on the path.

Tohru continued to flit around spastically trying her best to soothe her friends. "Ano….Please…." Tohru was exhausting herself.

Kyo suddenly caught the rat off guard and lifted him into the air. He swung the frail body around to gain momentum. As he released, Yuki grabbed Kyo's collar and dragged him along with him. The pair fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Yuki angrily pinned down his cousin. How dare the cat catch him off guard? With his brows furrowed, Yuki noticed Kyo was unconscious. He gracefully rose from the dirt and brushed off his shirt.

"Tohru, please stay here with Kyo. It seems he has been rendered unconscious. It's best not to move him." Yuki said calmly, then began to follow the path to Shigure's house.

Hours later Kyo woke up groggily in his bed. A few bandages had been wrapped around his arms where burrs caught his skin, not to mention all the dirt that could possibly infect his scratches. There was also a large bandage around his chest. Probably for damage to his back from being flung into the tree.

Kyo's wooziness suddenly dissipated. He realized the fleeting thought that had gone through his head right before he was knocked out.

_"He's so light…"_ Not that the actual statement disturbed him, but the feeling of…fuzzy happiness?…that seemed to accompany the thought.

Kyo shook his head vigorously, then winced at the pain it caused.

Just then Hatori walked in.

"Kyo. You shouldn't try to strain yourself just yet." He said monotonously.

The cat glared at the doctor.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"So Kyo, how are you today?" Hatori inquired monotonously.

"How the hell do you think I am, you--YOUCH!" Kyo yelped. Hatori had stuck him with a syringe.

"Painkilling medicine." Hatori said curtly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just go around and stick a guy with a needle! You crazy--OUCH!" Hatori stuck him with another syringe.

"What was that one for!" Kyo screamed.

"Sedatives." Hatori said, now packing his things.

"WHAT! YOU'RE DRUGGING ME UP? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU!"

Hatori sighed. "Nonsense, Kyo. You are in no condition to fuss around and get yourself worked up, so I'll put you out for a few hours to give your body some time to heal."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SEDATIVES, EH? What about that? How do you like that….How…that…" Kyo gradually drifted to sleep.

Hatori began to rub his temple. He picked up his bag and went downstairs to talk to Shigure.

"Shigure. Kyo should stay in bed for a while. Make sure he stays there. About a week should do it. After a week he may go to school, but no strenuous activities for another week. If there are any problems, give me a call."

"Hai Haa-san!" Shigure saluted his cousin.

Hatori pivoted and exited the dog's home. Shigure relaxed from his pose. "Yuuuuuukiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" He called gaily.

Yuki peered down the stairs at his cousin. "Yes?"

"Why don't you go help Tohru in the kitchen? She's there alllllllllllll alone! Don't pass up this opportunity!" Shigure said slyly.

Yuki gave Shigure the death-glare and threw a heavy vase at him.

Shigure dodged with ease then began to cry and pout. "You're so mean to meeeee!" He pranced off to his study, giggling like the pervert that he is.

Yuki sighed and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Yay! You probably won't see much of Kimi like that in the future. Not as much anyway. I just needed a play decision director, and she's the most fun! I hope I was okay with keeping them in character… Kyo's already got feelings! Can he shut them out? Will he embrace it? Does he even have feelings at all? Exactly WHAT kind of feelings are they? Review please! I love reviews :3 Even bad ones! 

**:Note: **Shokkingu Shibai means "The Shocking Drama" (Or Play. Whichever you like best!)


	2. Kimi, you got some 'splainin' to do!

**:Shokkingu Shibai:**

**:Chapter II:**

**:Kimi, you got some 'splainin' to do:**

Yuki and Tohru walked to school the next day in silence. Yuki felt bad. He didn't really intend to knock the cat out. He just wanted to make sure he didn't get beaten. Yuki furrowed his brows in deep thought. Though Tohru was as dense as anyone could possibly get, she knew something was bothering Yuki. She also worried whether Kyo's soup was not too hot or too cool.

Yuki lifted his chin to the sky as he and Tohru got out of the forest and onto the main roads of town. A gentle breeze wafted past, breaking through the humid air. Upon arriving at school Yuki braced himself for the usual goings on.

"Yun-yun!" Kimi raced up to him with a rather large stack of papers.

"Here's your script!" She gushed. "Make sure you read it soon and tell me what you think about it! I just have to find Hatsuharu-kun and Kyo-kun to give them their scripts as well! Have you seen either of them?"

"Kyo's at home…sick," Yuki mumbled.

"Oh that's too bad. Could you give this to him then, please?" Kimi held out a second thick packet of papers.

"Sure," Yuki took the packet from her and hastily stuffed it into his bag.

"See you later Yun-yun!" Kimi raced off to deliver her last script copy. Yuki waved at her retreating back. With a sigh, Yuki went to find some peace in his classroom.

Seating himself in his chair, he took out the dreaded script. As he flipped through the packet, Yuki noticed that his lines were highlighted in bright pink highlighter. Little hearts were drawn in seemingly random places in the same highlighter. Yuki set to reading.

After a few pages of disinterested reading, Yuki came to the first drawn heart. Suddenly he noticed why the hearts were there. He jumped to his feet and raced to Kimi's classroom as fast as his legs would carry him. He hurdled past students, carefully avoiding any close female encounters, and skidded to a halt.

"Kimi?" Yuki called into the classroom. She was nowhere to be found. Yuki cursed under his breath, and raced off in another direction. Suddenly he wheeled past Haru, who grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"'Sup?" Haru inquired.

"Have you seen Kimi?" Yuki gasped, out of breath. Haru released his cousin.

"Yup. Gave me this." Haru said shortly, thumping Yuki on top of his head with a packet of papers identical to the ones he clutched in his own hand.

"Well which way did she go?" Yuki said with growing frustration. Haru pointed down the hallway to the girls' bathroom.

"Of course! Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Haru!" Yuki said mentally chastising himself for forgetting Kimi's favorite place as he raced down the hallway once more.

"Kimi?" Yuki called through the door, knocking impatiently.

"Kimi." He said more firmly.

"Come out right now!" This time he pounded on the door.

"Kimi, I need to speak with you. Please don't make me enter the girls' bathroom." The door suddenly opened, and Machi stepped out.

"Ah. Where's Kimi?" Yuki asked her.

"She's in there brushing her hair." Without waiting for a reply, Machi rushed off, head bent low.

Yuki closed his eyes and stepped forward. _This is important_. He chanted to himself. Then the frail teen pushed open the forbidden door, indeed finding Kimi at the sink brushing her hair. She glanced at him in the mirror.

"Why Yun-yun! This is just like a romance novel! The man comes and sweeps the woman off her feet in the most unexpected places, not caring how negatively it will affect his reputation!" Stars decorated Kimi's eyes.

"It's not like that!" Yuki cried. "I'm here because of _this,_" And he thrust the pack of papers in her face.

Kimi briefly glanced down at the page indicated. "What about it?" She said truly not understanding why Yuki objected to her writing.

"Kimi! I can't act out _this_!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Why not? I'm not going to change it. It's the best thing I've ever written." Kimi pouted.

"Then can't you find someone else to be the cat?"

"Nope. Everyone else has duties already assigned." Kimi resumed brushing her hair.

"Well I won't do it! Especially not this part:" Yuki began to read from the script

"Cat: Whatever will we do if we're caught? You know we aren't supposed to see each other this way!" _Cat looks up to the rat with tears in his eyes_

Rat: It will be fine if we're caught! I love you and that's all that matters! _Rat grins and lightly touches Cat's gentle, feminine like face and gives him a quick kiss before rushing off stage right_"

Yuki paused. "Kimi what kind of stuff are you writing? I'm not sure the story of the Zodiac went like that. And how do you expect me just to cry on command? Is the cat a girl?"

"Well frankly, Yun-yun, I was reading through research on the Zodiac, and it was so dull! So I decided to spice up the play and make up our own version! And of course the cat isn't a girl! Why would I make you play a girl?"

"Kimi, I _really_ can't perform this… Seriously, this is like a bishounen manga gone awry! Especially with my own cousin" _Who it just so happens I HATE._ Yuki added in his head.

"It's only stage kisses! And you can have a bottle of eye drops handy before that scene if you can't cry on cue. You can handle it, class president! Now now, look the bell has rung. How does it look if the president is late for class?" With that, Kimi herded him out of the girls' bathroom and didn't answer the hundreds of questions and objections Yuki shot at her.

Yuki reached his classroom and parted with Kimi, who cheerfully waved at him as she rushed to her own class.

"Nice of you to join us Sohma," Yuki's teacher said as he pushed open the door. "Have a seat if you don't mind" Yuki obliged and buried his nose in his schoolwork trying not to think about the horrendous script.

Lunch came slow, and Yuki dreaded it. He tried to engage Tohru in as much conversation as possible to avoid the script.

And then the dreaded topic came up.

"Yuki-kun, what do you think about the script? I thought it was really great for the cat and rat to get along, don't you think?"

"Yeah it's great…." Yuki grumbled.

"You don't like it?"

"Well…Not the _kissing_, I don't like that part…"

"I'll bet you don't," Haru said, coming up to Yuki from behind, setting down his food. Momiji greeted Tohru and Haru and sat down as well.

"Sucks for you" Haru continued.

"Yeah" Yuki sunk lower on the bench.

"We heard that Kyo got hurt. He won't get to come to this week's rehearsals," Momiji chimed in. "What happened to him?"

"We were fighting. And he got knocked into a tree." Yuki said disinterestedly.

"Oh that's too bad. We should all go visit him, I'm sure he'd like company!"

"I'm sure he'd like that a lot!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "I can make dinner for everyone!" And so Tohru went off into her own world, contemplating plans for the evening.

"I read the whole script." Haru stated shortly.

Yuki was practically on the floor. "I don't even want to know…"

"Oh it gets worse, believe me." Haru stared into space, as if imagining the scenes. Yuki smacked him the back of the head.

"I wonder if Akito will come to the play…" Momiji wondered aloud. "I bet it would interest him to see it."

"Did you read the rest of the script?" Yuki asked Momiji.

"Nope!" Momiji laughed.

"I hadn't thought about Akito coming…" Yuki shuddered. He hoped Akito didn't show up. If he saw what would happen in the play, he'd stop the play in a heartbeat, displeased.

The bell signaled them all to return to their respective classes.

The second half of the day progressed just as slow as the first half, until finally sweet freedom was Yuki's.

Yuki walked more quickly home that day. The faster he got home, the faster the stupid cat's reaction would be over. Tohru struggled to keep up.

"Ano…Yuki-kun… Is there something you have to do?" Tohru panted.

"Actually yes, I'd like to get home to study my script as soon as I can" Yuki half lied. Sure he wanted to read the rest to see what horrors Kimi was going to put him through, but mainly he just wanted to give the cat his script and deal with the reaction as soon as possible.

"Oh Yuki-kun, you're so dedicated! After dinner, I will study my lines too!" Tohru said determinedly.

Yuki power-walked the rest of the way home in silence, heart pounding.

Meanwhile, at Shigure's home, Kyo was just waking up from yesterday's sedatives. Kyo groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Damn…Dragon…" He mumbled. He noticed a tray of cold soup set up next to his bed. Tohru must have left it for him in the morning. Kyo tried to move his legs to see if he could get down to the kitchen for a more fitting meal. His legs felt like lead, and moved a whole 3 centimeters before Kyo had to stop trying to get up. The soup was the only thing there, and he was famished. He then quickly downed the cold liquid, and made a face.

Kyo stared at the ceiling. He couldn't reach his bookcase, and there was nothing to do. But like some gift from above, the rat burst into the room bearing books.

"What are you doing in my room, damn rat?" Kyo growled. Yuki tossed the books at him and mumbled something that sounded like "today's work" and still stood in the doorway.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Get the hell away from me!" Yuki's hands tensed on the pack of white papers.

"This, cat, is Kimi's script. So don't bother complaining about anything to me" Yuki tossed the script at his cousin, and turned on his heel.

Kyo half grumbled to himself, half cursed the rat as he opened the script first.

Yuki descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Ah Yuki-kun! Do you mind stirring the pot for me while I set the table? Hatsuharu and Momiji will be here soon!" Tohru called to Yuki over her shoulder.

What harm could Yuki do stirring? He consented.

Shigure then pranced into the kitchen. "Ah what beautiful aroma is our flower creating tonight? What's this?" Shigure inquired observantly at the extra plates Tohru was setting.

"Oh, Hatsuharu and Momiji are coming over to see Kyo-kun!" Tohru said happily.

"Oh well I'm sure Kyo will-" And then it came. Yuki winced.

Screaming and pounding and the sound of things hitting walls met the trio's ears.

"What is going on?" Shigure worried about his poor house.

"Kyo read the script." Yuki said quietly, his eyes intently following the contents of the pot he was stirring.

"What script?" The dog was instantly intrigued.

"School play," Yuki tried to give as little information as possible.

"Here Shigure-san!" Tohru had located her copy and handed it to the older man.

Shigure read over the papers while the commotion was still ongoing overhead.

Shigure unfolded the script back into order and smiled.

"What fabulous talent wrote this?" He said angelically.

"Shut up" Yuki grumbled.

"I'll have to call Aya, and we can go see it together! How splendid!" Shigure cackled and pranced out of the room dodging the sharp utensils Yuki chucked at him.

Upstairs, Kyo couldn't believe it. What kind of crap was this? He wasn't going to be in this stupid play. He threw his script on the pile of other things he threw at the walls.

Suddenly Shigure danced into Kyo's room.

"DO YOU MIND?" Kyo shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' KNOCK EVER?"

"Calm down Kyon-kitchi! I have wonderful news! I just got off the phone with Haa-san! I talked to him about your little play, and he said that he will come pick you up and take you to your play practices in the afternoons!"

Kyo blinked. He blinked again. "Hell no I'm not going!" He burst out.

"Kyo-chan, you can't let down your cast-mates! Your first rehearsal is tomorrow!" And with a flourish, the dog was gone.

"Damn dog!" Kyo called, hoping his curse would travel through the walls.

After about an hour of grumbling and complaining to no one in particular, Momiji and Haru appeared at his bedroom door.

"What do you bastards want?" Kyo growled.

"Kyo, we wanted to see how you were doing!" Momiji exclaimed, dancing around the room.

"I'm fine, now get the hell out of here."

"Kyo, we came to see you" Momiji pouted.

"Well you see me don't you? Now get out!"

"C'mon Momiji," Haru said monotonously. "Sensei says we get to see him tomorrow at rehearsal. Tohru's got some food for us downstairs anyway."

Kyo was enraged again.

"No…. Way…In…. HELL…. Am I even going to… TOUCH the damn rat!" Kyo threw everything he could reach at the wall.

Hurrah! I came back because I love this story. This chapter was mostly setting up everything. Can't jump straight in. (Oh believe me, I was so excited I wanted to…) But alas, I must be off again. –sigh- Stupid school.

Thanks to Bowleena, Isuzu-Hanabi-Chan, lackofname, and Seadrance for reviewing! I love you guys!

Those of you reading my other stories... Sorry, but I don't have much time to sit and think...So I'm going with the flow for now. Gomen nasai!


End file.
